


Drayshr, The Island of Dragons

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ancient Civilization, Ancient Technology, Cult-ish, F/M, Islanders, Magic, More characters to be added, Only Dragon Slayers Have Magic, Shipwreck, Survival, dragon instincts, dragon lore, expedition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Drayshr is only a legend, lost to the ages of man. Much like the Aztec, there was a civilization there at some point, and then, there wasn't. However, unlike the Aztec, no one can seem to find the mysterious 'Island of Dragons'. Ships get lost searching, people go missing, all manner of spooky and strange things surround the island.Levy McGarden wants to go on an expedition to find this strange island. She's done the research, she's made the plans, she just has to get it off the ground now. She's excited to see what will await her at Drayshr. Crumbling temples, strange flora and fauna, possibly remains of ancient technology!Of course, there aren't any dragons here. Dragons are not real.Right?





	Drayshr, The Island of Dragons

Fairy Tail was famous for its prestigious archaeology expeditions it funded. Its founder, Mavis Vermillion, created it in hopes of discovering new things across the globe. She called it Fairy Tail because no one had yet to find a fairy and find out if they did, in fact, have tails. Mystery and curiosity are the prime traits for someone who works for the organization. After she passed away, the organization passed to a trusted adviser. He ran the organization proudly for many years until a new adventure called to him. He left Fairy Tail in the care of Makarov Dreyar. This man continued to run it today, well into his old age. He would gladly sponsor expeditions and architectural digs, if one could give a decent proposal.

Levy McGarden attended Magnolia University, a school which was sponsored by Fairy Tail. It had been a dream of hers to go on an expedition that she proposed. She did all the research, she prepared every last thing, and snagged a meeting with Makarov. She would start an expedition to Drayshr. She just had to give him her proposal. 

She was running late. 

Her blue hair flew behind her as she maintained a tight grip on her papers and maps, hurrying up the steps. Inside the main building, a sweet looking white haired secretary greeted her with a smile. "He's in his office, straight back and to your right." She said kindly with a knowing look. Levy let out a breathless thank you and hurried down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the door to Makarov's office. She knocked politely and the door swung open.

"Hello, Levy. Come in, please." Makarov smiled at her as she walked in, calming her racing heart with deep breaths. She laid out all her research and maps on a table and faced the short, older man. 

"I am sorry I'm late." She finally breathed, adjusting her headband that held her messy blue hair out of her face. "But please, don't let this affect my pitch. Here me out." 

"The floor is yours." Makarov settled himself on a comfortable chair, eyeing the papers on the table. He knew what she was proposing, and he already knew he would probably help her, but he wanted her to fight for it. With a deep breath, she launched into her spiel. 

"Drayshr. The Island of Dragons." She spread out a map, motioning for him to come closer. He did, looking it over with a raised eyebrow. There was a large island off the coast of Fiore. The north part was well traveled by merchants of the sea, but the south part was mostly undeveloped. She pointed to where she had circled the south edge in a red marker, then drew her finger along a line she had drawn to another small, uninhabited island, then to a third, then back to the biggest island. "It hasn't been found, but it's been narrowed down to here, for many reasons. No one has inhabited the south part of Owisha because they are all superstitious and scared of this triangle of sea. Why?" She looked up to make sure she still had his attention. "Because Drayshr is here somewhere. Ships wreck on these three islands. Ships go through the triangle and come out with less people than they started with. Sometimes, people even go crazy, or entire ships disappear. No one knows exactly why. I have good reason and a lot of research to back me up that the Island of Dragons is in this triangle." She paused, collecting her thoughts. 

"Where is it inside this triangle of mystery, then?" He questioned her, keeping her going on her thoughts. 

"Not in the center." She pulled out a few sheets that showed reports of missing ships, people, or failed expeditions to find exactly what she was looking for. "I'm not the first to come to this conclusion. Many people have tried before, but they went about it wrong. They thought it had to be in the center of the triangle, which would make sense, except they're wrong. Look." She moved the map so the largest island. Owisha, and one of the other smaller ones face him, the lines she drew coming to a point at the third island. "Look at this. This side is the shortest side, leaving this third island farther away from these two." She pulled out another sheet with several sketches of dragon eyes. "This is what a dragon eye looks like, according to myth and legend. Do you see the lines around it? Two long ones, going back. Coming to a point at the front." She now took out the red marker she had in her purse and drew a large circle, like a dragon eye, in the triangle on the map. "It's the Island of Dragons. I think that Drayshr is here." She marked the map firmly, where the lacrimal caruncle* of a dragons eye would be. "Like a dragon eye, not in the center." She smiled proudly. 

"If you are correct, what do you hope to find here?" He asked her next. She pulled out even more papers-she had really done all the research-and laid them out. 

"There is evidence that, like the Aztec's, there would be remains of temples and buildings, possibly even ancient technology." She explained, motioning to her papers. He picked one up and skimmed it, even though he knew a lot about the Island of Dragons. "Even if none of that remains, we would still find Drayshr, which is a huge deal within itself." 

"You have obviously done the research, and know what you're talking about. Do you know anything about costs, however?" This question could be a deciding factor. His organization could cover a fair amount of costs, but something so big and risky such as this would end up being a pretty penny. If nothing came of it, that would be a huge blow to Fairy Tail. However, if they found Drayshr, and even found remains of civilization, it would be a huge bonus for Fairy Tail.

She handed him another sheet, with various numbers on it. It showed the cost of a boat, what supplies they would need to stock it with, what equipment she was hoping to have for the expedition, and a full cost of all of that, as well as a basic cost if she cut down on some of the things she didn't need but rather wanted. "Some of this will depend on how many people come, which I have a basic list of people I'd like to come. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Jet, Droy, Wakaba Mine, Macao Conbolt, my friend Lucy Heartfilia, and you, if you can and you're willing." Levy explained. Most of the people listed worked or had worked for Fairy Tail, except for Lucy. Lucy was just her closest friend who also studied the Island of Dragons and helped her pull together her presentation. 

"Have you contacted any of these people yet?" Makarov asked the blue haired girl. 

"Lucy is the only one I've really talked to about this, I wanted to get it off the ground a little. But I can talk to them today." She said firmly. Makarov looked over her papers with a slow nod. 

"I would like to look over these papers more, but... it looks very promising." He grinned as the short girl lit up excitedly. "I just need you to talk to the people you want on this team." He added. 

"I will. Take your time with the papers, I have copies at home. Thank you so much, Makarov." She said excitedly. He told her she could leave, so she did, a happy skip in her step. She couldn't wait to tell Lucy, and get this expedition underway.

**Author's Note:**

> *the lacrimal caruncle in an eye is the fleshy, pink part in the corner of your eye.


End file.
